Nocte and Solem
by GlambertTheHedgehog123
Summary: A prequel to my other story Boundaries. This story focuses around the origin of both Tenebris and Lux, and how they met. If you had not read Boundaries, I highly suggest you do before reading it. Like Boundaries, the main characters and a bit of the storyline is based off the Better Than I Know Myself music video by Adam Lambert.
1. Prologue

**(Author's note; This is a prequel to my other Fanfic, Boundaries, so if you want to know the main characters a little better, feel free to read Boundaries. I don't know if this'll be any good, since Boundaries barely got any reviews so...I'm gonna post a few chapters and I would appreciate some feedback to see if I should continue it. Much thanks to the readers and I hope you like it! :) )**

**Prologue**

Long ago, on the evening of October 31st, two dark powerful beings called Luna and Spíritus, gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The parents were so thrilled, they celebrated by making stars fall from the sky, for both Luna and Spíritus had special powers to do so. Luna had the power to move and change the shape of the moon and stars, and Spíritus could control the shadows, storms, and cold night breeze. Everyone knew of them and the important job they had. Together, they made each and every night by hand. They named their son Tenebris, after his dark hair that resembled their beautiful night skies. His skin was as white as a full moon, but the child's eyes were a radiant yellow.

"Our child will possess great power," said Spíritus as he caressed his sleeping son's hair. "I can feel it in his aura. What if it's too much for us to handle?" Luna chuckled softly and kissed her husband's cheek.

"All children are handfuls," she replied as she slowly rocked Tenebris in her arms. "We'll make the best of it, I know we will. We will teach him everything we know, so that someday he can take our place as creators of the night." Luna softly kissed Tenebris on his forehead, causing the baby to smile in his sleep. Spíritus smiled as he watched Luna gently lower Tenebris into his crib.

"He's as beautiful as you are," He said. Luna smiled and bashfully twirled her index finger in her long, wavy, midnight blue colored hair.

"He has your eyes," she replied. Spíritus laughed softly as he wrapped his arm around his wife, who then proceeded to rest her head on his shoulder. "Look at us," Luna said, "a happy family of the night."

"And we'll always be together," replied Spíritus, "No matter what happens." Luna smiled as Spíritus pulled her into a loving kiss. However, little did they know that their family of the night, wouldn't stay together for much longer...

3 years later, on a cold December morning, Luna and Spíritus met with the Solem people, the creators of the day, to arrange a special eclipse to celebrate their anniversary. After a surprisingly short deliberation, the leader of the Solem people, a brown-haired and blue-eyed women named Clara, said,

"You may do what you request, creatures of the night, but know this. If you do cover our lovely day with your dark moon, you must accept every consequence that comes with it." Unaware of what Clara meant, Luna and Spíritus simply disregarded it and continued with their plan. At noon on the same day, Luna raised her moon, blocking out the sun. Spíritus watched his wife in amazement and Tenebris giggled and clapped at the sight of his mother. However, the townspeople were frightened and disturbed by the eclipse.

"The moon should not rise during the day!" Cried the villagers, "What is going on?!" The townspeople frenzied in fear, until a voice cried, ""The Nocte have turned evil! They wish to take over the day! We must stop them!" Upon hearing this, the townspeople rallied together to form an angry mob. Unaware of the townspeople's rage, Luna, Spíritus, and Tenebris celebrated on a small hill that gave them a perfect view of the eclipse. As his mother and father drank and chat, Tenebris wandered off down the hill in pursuit of a mockingbird. It sang notes to him, and he, being the talented child that he was, sang back. Tenebris giggled as the bird landed on a boulder in front of him. He focused his yellow eyes on the bird, ready to strike, but just as he was about to, the bird flew away in fear. Tenebris gasped as he realized what it was that scared the mockingbird. The angry mob of villagers, shouting in rage with pitchforks and torches, were approaching fast. Tenebris began to run, but became mesmerized by something he had not yet seen up close; flame. The way it flickered and moved called to him. Tenebris moved closer to the mob, ambitious to touch the top of the torches.

"There's one!" Cried a townsman, "It's trying to hurt us!" Tenebris smiled innocently at the townspeople. Assuming they wanted to play with him, Tenebris giggled as he ran closer to the mob. Finally hearing the loud shouting of the mob, Luna and Spíritus turned their heads and spied their son heading towards a wall of pitchforks and flame. Immediately, the couple sprinted as fast as they could towards Tenebris, who was now frozen in awe by the incoming flame. Before he could reach his son, Spíritus was attacked and restrained by a group of townsmen.

"Tenebris!" He cried, "Back away!" But Tenebris remained awestruck as the townspeople swung their torches at him. Tenebris reached out his hand and let the flames touch the tip of his fingers. At first he felt nothing, but then he winced in pain.

"Owie!" He yelled, "It hurts!" The townspeople laughed as they surrounded the poor child, preventing him from escaping.

"Now we got you, you evil beast!" The townspeople were inches away from the cowering Tenebris, who whimpered as they came closer. The leader of the mob stood about a foot away from Tenebris, readied his pitchfork and stabbed forward. Tenebris, with his eyes shut, winced in terror, but he did not feel any pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother standing in front of him, a bloody pitchfork sticking out of her back. Tenebris trembled in horror as his mother collapsed to the ground.

"Mommy!" He shrieked, breaking the glass of nearby buildings. The townspeople gasped in shock. Tenebris looked up at the townspeople, who reached for Luna's body. "No!" Shrieked Tenebris, shaking the ground, "Leave us alone!" A crack in the ground surrounded Tenebris and his parents, preventing anyone from coming close.

"He's a demon! A nightmare! He'll kill us all!" The townspeople fled in terror, leaving Tenebris with his motionless parents. He slowly approached his mother and nudged her gently on the arm.

"M-Mommy," he said, with tearful eyes, "mommy, wake up. I wanna go home." Luna didn't move. "D-Daddy?" Tenebris nudged his father's bruised arm. "Daddy, wake up mommy so we can go home." Tenebris called for his parents all night, but they never awoke...from that day on, Tenebris taught himself to do the jobs of both his mother and his father. He was given the name, "Nightmare Night" by the townspeople, who lived in fear that someday, he would enact his revenge for the murder of his parents.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Tenebris' Point of View)**

The moon was glowing bright that night, and I swore its light was even brighter than the sun. I had always tried to make it that way, as a sign that my moon was much stronger than the light of the pathetic day. I was doing my usual roam about the town, my hands tucked away in the pockets of my long black leather coat. During these little strolls, I would mostly think about my mother, Luna. It had been almost 17 years since she and father passed. I couldn't remember a time where I didn't miss them. I always thought about my mother's caring smile, her gentle nature, and I never forgot the lullaby she used to sing to me every night.

_I hopped up and down in excitement, reaching my arms out toward my mother, gesturing for her to pick me up._

_"Alright Tenebris, alright," she chuckled. "I'm here, my love." She cradled me in her soft and warm arms. I breathed calmly as she swayed me back and forth, being extremely careful not to drop me. "Would you like to hear the song?" I nodded sleepily._

_"Yes mumma," I replied, "I wuv da song." She giggled as she kissed my cheek._

_"Okay sweetheart," She said, and she cleared her throat. "When the stars are too cold, frozen over the glow, on the edge of the night, we can be their light." At the wave of her hand, tiny stars came twinkling around us, dancing to the melody. I smiled as I watched them twirl and shimmer around us, slowly dozing off. "So give me more than your touch, and give yourself to the rush." My mother intertwined her fingers with mine, nuzzling my nose with hers. "Just keep holding my hand," she continued to sing softly, "as we're taking off, I know where we'll land. We can escape, to a higher plane, in Nirvana stay, where the dreamers lay. I'll lay you down, lay you down. Safe, on a higher plane, in Nirvana stay, where the dreamers lay..." I could barely keep my eyes open at that point. My mother's voice was as beautiful as the sunset, and as clear as the ocean. She laid me into my small bed, her hands delicately tucking the sheets under me. As I fell asleep, I heard the last few lines of the song, and her usual goodnight message. "I'll lay you down, lay you down," She kissed my forehead, "Sweet dreams, Tenebris. I love you."_

I sighed and looked down at my feet, whispering softly, "I love you too, mother." Suddenly, I heard the sound of shrieks and shouting. I looked up and saw two children running up ahead.

"Quick!" Said the older boy, "Mommy said we have to hurry home or Nightmare Night will get us!" I had almost forgotten about the townspeople's dreadful nickname for me, then again, it was hard to forget completely, what with the townspeople saying it all the time. Posters with my yellow eyes printed all over the walls warned "NIGHTMARE NIGHT IS COMING FOR YOU! STAY INDOORS, TURN OUT YOUR LIGHTS!" I chuckled at this. I had become some kind of boogeyman to them, a vicious monstrosity that hides under beds. How ridiculous. The two children gasped as I approached them.

"He's coming!" Cried the younger girl. "Stanley help me!" The older boy ran in front of his sister, blocking both her and my pathway home. I looked down at the boy, who seemed to be about 11 years old. He had brown hair that covered his left eye, with dark brown eyes to match. His sister, cowering in fear, had blonde hair and his same brown eyes. I raised my eyebrow at the young boy, who bravely, but stupidly, continued to block my path.

"I won't let you hurt my sister," he said, "She's only 4..." I ran my ringed fingers across the boy's right cheek, he flinched at my touch.

"We admire your bravery," I said, "We do not even know of any adults here that would be willing to do what you are doing now for your sister." The boy, with sweat dripping down the side of his head, cringed as I spoke to him, expecting me at any moment to strike him where he stood. Instead, impressed by his strength to protect his sister, I backed up a step. "We have decided to let you go," I said, going along with the townsfolk's villainous depiction of me, "for now. But next time, we suggest not getting in our way." I leaned in close, looking the boy directly in his brown eyes. "Understood?" The boy nodded quickly and stuttered,

"Y-Yes, we understand."

"Good," I responded, "Now be gone with you!" The children fled into their home as fast as they could. I shook my head and proceeded to mine. I had to be quick, for if I were to be out in the day, the townsfolk would invoke another wrath upon me...or at least they would try.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I skipped into this fairly old-looking town, smiling as I watched the clouds roll by. The warmth of the glorious sunshine rested upon my face, making me purr with delight. It was another fabulous morning.

"Lux, are you even listening to me?" I snapped back into reality and looked at my Mom, who looked slightly irritated. I giggled at her serious facial expression.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I laughed, "I just can't get enough of this beautiful day!" I spun around in excitement, feeling the bright sunshine rest upon my skin. Mom smiled and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush.

"You're very sweet, darling," she said, "but you must try to pay attention." I sighed lightly.

"Oh alright," I replied, "I'm listening Mom, go on." Mom and I continued to walk as she began explaining to me the history of this town. She said that long ago, the village of Gemina was ruled by evil creatures called the Nocte that wanted to get rid of the day.

"Why would they want to do that, Mom?" I asked. "I mean, maybe they had something that upset them. Someone should've just asked them and then maybe they wouldn't have been so evil."

"Lux," Mom scolded, "do not interrupt me." I lowered my head slightly.

"Sorry, mom." She nodded in response and cleared her throat before continuing. She then went on to say that the evil Nocte were vanquished, but the people of Gemina still live in fear that one day, the sun will stop rising.

"As you can see," said Mom, as she gestured to the cowering townspeople, "they don't take well to strangers. This is because they have not seen a friendly face in generations." I turned and looked at the townspeople, who flinched at the sight of me.

"Well that's no way to live," I said. "These poor people are terrified of everything! I need to do something about this." My mother smiled.

"That is exactly why I brought you here, deerie." She stopped walking, looked me in the eyes, and took my hands. "Lux," she said, "I'm getting old. Soon I won't be able to create the day or watch over all these people." I looked at her, with both concern and confusion in my eyes.

"Mom, what are you saying?" She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I want you to take my place, Lux. You've spent your whole life training for this and I know you're ready now."

"But Mom, all I've been able to do is clear the skies of clouds. How can you know I'm ready for things like raising and lowering the sun?" Mom caressed my cheek and held me close.

"You're stronger than you think, darling. But before you can take my place, you need to help me with something."

"Of course, Mom. Anything." Mom let go of me and pointed out into the horizon.

"You see that shroud of darkness in the distance?" I nodded. "That is where the last Nocte lives." I gasped.

"But I thought you said they were all vanquished?"

"All but one." Mom stared at the darkness, serious and maybe even slightly angry. "It is unstable, violent, and above all, powerful. I've been trying to capture it for years, but it only comes out at night. You know that our powers are weakened at night...It'd be too strong to subdue..." I patted Mom's back, in an attempt to comfort her. "Lux," she said, slightly sobbing, "I need you to stop it." I gasped in fear.

"M-Me? But I-"  
"It has to be you, Lux." Asserted Mom. "Your power is the only one that can match its...You have to free these people from oppression. I'm too weak and old now..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just refuse and let these people live in fear forever, but I also couldn't accept. I didn't believe I was ready for something like this. I had never hurt anything before in my whole life and now I was expected to fight some kind of evil beast! Before I could speak another word, my mother put her wrinkly and fragile hand on my cheek.

"Lux," she said softly, "I know you're scared. I know you're doubting yourself, but I believe in you, and so do these people. You're our only hope. Please, my light, do it for me." She was looking at me with her bright blue eyes, the only thing that hadn't changed about her. I sighed with defeat.

"Alright Mom," I said, "I'll do it." She hugged me tightly, smiling as she did so.

"That's my boy."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked slowly around the town, observing the townspeople work and shop and stroll. After our chat, Mom gave me a really old and hard to read map and a cloak to cover myself at night. She explained to me that the Nocte creature would be very violent and aggressive to me if it found out I was born a Solem, but she never told me why exactly. I approached a group of townsfolk at a local farmer's market, hoping that they'd know the location of the creature that was oppressing them for years.

"Hello!" I said smiling bright. "I'm new to the town and I was wondering if you nice people could help me find someone?" The townspeople eyed me suspiciously.

"Depends," replied a fruit vendor sharply, "who's asking?" I gasped softly, shocked by the unfriendly welcome I was given.

"Oh," I replied shakily. "I, um, I'm Lux and I am a Solem." Everyone around me gasped in excitement and began to gather around me. I jumped a little in fear, not expecting a crowd to form. Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Y-You're a Solem?!" Said the vendor in shock and enthusiasm.

"Uh..." I said, more confused than anything. "Yes, I am. I don't see why that's so-"

"Prove it!" Shouted a thrilled townsperson.

"Excuse me?"

"Prove you're a Solem!"

"Well, I don't know if I...my powers are kinda..." Everyone was staring at me, expecting me to do something, anything grand. I sighed with defeat. I couldn't let all these people down, they were expecting me. "Very well," I said regrettably. I focused all my energy on the sun, just like Mom taught me, and a light began radiate around me. The townsfolk "oooo"-ed and "aahh"-ed at my little trick. "Okay, that's enough." I took a deep breath and the glow faded away. The townspeople applauded, making me blush red.

"Bravo!" They cheered. "The prophecy is true! The Solem have returned to save us from Nightmare Night!"

"Nightmare Night?" I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "Is that the Nocte creature?" The vendor approached me, nodding yes to my question.

"Nightmare Night has ruled our village for so long...ruining our crops by depriving them of sunlight, trying to steal our children away, and torturing our minds with hideous nightmares. We are all afraid to walk the streets at night, but you, you will save us from that monster, oh brave Lux!" Everyone clapped and cheered louder. I rubbed my arm in embarrassment.

"Thank you," I said bashfully, "I'll try my best. It would help if you could tell me a little more about this 'Nightmare Night'." The vendor calmed the crowd and cleared his throat.

"Nightmare Night lives past the hills overlooking the town. Its home is dark and abandoned, only it resides there, nothing else. Well, not unless you count the shadows. Some say they've heard it speak to them, conversing with them. It roams the streets of the town every night, peeking into windows and causing bad luck."

"What does it look like?" I asked curiously. The vendor shivered in fear.

"No one has ever seen it up close," he replied. "Only rumors have been spread."

"What are the rumors?"

"They say it takes the form of your greatest fear, or your worst nightmare, and scares you to death. Others say it uses its shadow minions to bind and kill you, gobbling up your soul as it does so." I gulped.

"S-Sounds pretty intense." The vendor nodded.

"You must be strong and careful, Sir Lux. For if you're not-" The vendor stopped and looked to the sky. The sun began to fall and the moon slowly rose up. He gasped, backing away into a nearby home cautiously.

"Wait, what happens if I'm not?!" I called. The vendor shushed me.

"Nightmare Night is coming." He whispered fearfully. "May God help you!" He ran inside his home and bolted his doors shut. I looked around me, the crowd of people now gone. They had all fled inside their homes. My heart began to beat faster. What if this beast was more of a threat than Mom had thought? What if I wasn't strong enough to defeat it? What if I DIED trying?! I got so stressed out and nervous I began to hyperventilate a little. I closed my eyes, in an effort to calm myself, and took a big deep breath.

"Inner peace," I whispered to myself. I put the cloak Mom gave me on and walked away from the vendor's house. As I moved through the town, a black figure appeared at the top of the hills overlooking the town. I gasped and hid in a nearby alleyway. I peered out of the alley, making sure the beast could not see me, and watched it stalk ominously through the dreary town. As the creature walked by the streetlamps, they went out in an instant, their bulbs blowing after it passed. Suddenly, it stopped in front of a small cottage. The sound of children's laughter could be heard from inside, then a loud crash, and an older man's yelling. The creature moved back a little at the sound of the yelling, as if it was startled. It then moved its arm up, revealing the creature's black and shadowy appearance to be some sort of jacket. It glistened a little in the moonlight, so I assumed it to be black leather. The sleeve trickled down. The creature placed its, surprisingly human, hand onto the glass. It looked like its skin was pale, from lack of sunlight, and its fingers had black stones near the knuckles, I deduced those were rings. The creature was observing the inside of the cottage through the window, just like the vendor had said it would. Then, unexpectedly, the creature began to...sing.

_"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."_ The creature's voice was melodious and pure. Its vocals were masculine and its pitch, perfect. I had never heard a sound more beautiful in my entire life. The door of the cottage opened and two little girls came out, their eyes watery and red from tears, sniffling in sadness. They looked around curiously, then saw the creature. At first they gasped at the grim-reaper-like creature, but it gestured for them to come closer, and they did so. _"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain, and the sorrows._" The creature used its ringed finger to wipe away straw tears on the little girls' cheeks. _"Weep not, poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions."_ The creature put its hands on the jacket's hood and revealed its true form. It looked like just a young man, but the children backed away in fear. The smaller one, who was holding her sister's hand tight, was about to shriek, but Nightmare Night placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. This didn't look like a monster to me. "_Hush now, dear children, it must be this way. Too weary of life, and deceptions. Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet."_ The moonlight shined on the two little girls, causing them to levitate slightly off the ground. I gasped in astonishment. They giggled as the twirled and danced to the singing of the Nocte creature, who was smiling as he watched them. _"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."_ The little girls laughed and smiled at Nightmare Night, who stepped into the moonlight with the girls. He did not levitate like they did though. He simply smiled and twirled the two girls around, like a prince twirling his princess at a ball.

"Are you having fun with us girls?" He said. The two girls nodded and giggled.

"We've never flown before!" Said the older girl, her voice demure and sweet. Nightmare Night chuckled.

"Good," he said, "then would you like to come live with us and be free from those people who hurt you and yell at you. We will never hurt you, little ones."

"But what about mummy and daddy?" Said the smaller one. "We will miss them, even if they yell." Nightmare Night frowned. "Why are you sad, Nightmare Night?" Said the little girl. "Don't you think your mummy and daddy would miss you if you went away?" Nightmare Night looked down and the girls slowly lowered with his head.

"We-"

"It's got our babies!" Cried a woman from the inside of the house. "Johnathan! It's taking the girls!" Jonathan kicked the door of his home open and readied his shotgun to fire.

"Leave us alone, Nightmare Night!" He fired two shots at the figure, the bullets ricocheting off Nightmare Night from some mysterious shield. The girls, frightened by the noise, ran behind their father and watched as Nightmare Night fled to the safety of a dark alleyway. I chased after him, hoping to get a chance to speak with him. What I saw him doing with the girls didn't look like a monster at all. I needed an explanation and I needed it now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I followed Nightmare Night into the dark alleyway, making sure to keep my distance. His arm was resting on a brick wall and he was panting, completely breathless from the chase.

"E-Excuse me?" I said, my voice echoing in the alley. Nightmare Night turned his head to look at me, his bright yellow eyes glowing in the pitch-blackness. They were the only things I could see. I gasped and moved back a step in fear. So this was what the girls were frightened of. "Are you...N-Night-" He moved faster than anything I had ever seen before up to me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"I think I heard it over here!" An angry mob of townspeople ran past the alleyway we were standing in, heading in the wrong direction. Once they could no longer be heard, Nightmare Night moved his hand away from my mouth and pinned me to the wall.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" He growled. "Because we will not go down without a fight." He snarled at me in anger. I gulped.

"N-No, I just wanted to speak to you." His yellow eyes scanned my body thoroughly. It was as if he was looking through me, deep into my soul. His eyes darted from left to right, then he turned his head in the same directions, making sure the coast was clear.

"It's not safe here," he whispered. He dropped me to the ground and started to walk away. I picked myself off the ground, catching my breath.

"Wait!" I whispered loudly. "Please, don't go." I ran after him and grabbed his jacket, but then it vanished into thin air. I shook my head in disbelief, looking around frantically for Nightmare Night. Then, I heard chuckling coming from a distant tree on the top of the neighboring hills. I ran up to it and looked behind it. Nothing. Then, from my position, I could see the darkness in the distance. It was an area that was even darker than the world under the night sky. "Wow," I whispered in amazement. Out of curiosity, I walked down the hill and entered this strange land of dark. It was hard for me to see and I it was freezing cold. I rubbed my hands together in an effort to keep warm, breathing into them to prevent frostbite. The wind blew viciously against me, pushing me back a few steps. The wind carried a frightening growling sound with it. I shivered out of both fear and cold. Without warning, I noticed the shadows on the ground moving closer and closer. I gasped and moved back, but they just kept coming quicker. I began to panic. I didn't know what to do! The wrapped around me, constricting me from movement.

"H-Help!" I shouted before the shadows covered my mouth. They then dragged me to what looked like a broken down castle. The walls were made of dark gray brick and there were traces of color, which I assumed were once stained glass windows. They stopped in front of a ripped red velvet throne. Suddenly, Nightmare Night appeared, sitting on the throne. He scowled at me. I mumbled and tossed around, trying to break free. The shadows constricted tighter around my body until I stopped.

"That's enough, shadows!" Said Nightmare Night, causing the shadows to immediately release me. They remained around me, twirling and swirling, watching my every move. "You are trespassing on our territory, strange one. How stupid of you."

"Please," I panted, "I just want to talk to you." I reached out to touch him, but the shadows prevented me from doing so. I gasped and backed up in fear. Nightmare Night noticed my reaction and stroked the shadows.

"No, there there my friends," he said softly, "I'll be alright." The shadows scattered away, back their corners and hiding places.

"That was amazing!" I said astonishedly. "You really do converse with the shadows! And they understand you! That's fantastic!" Nightmare Night backed away from me. It looked like he was...afraid. "Hey," I said smiling, "it's okay. Don't be scared." Nightmare Night growled.

"We are not scared! How dare you assume something so childish about us!" I winced. If I was going to stay here long enough to get some answers, I couldn't make him upset.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, "That was rude of me and I shouldn't of assumed that."

"We're glad you realize your stupidity." He crossed his arms and turned away. I shivered as the wind blew past me again, but Nightmare Night didn't seemed to be affected by it.

"H-How do you d-do that?" Nightmare Night turned around to glance at me.

"Do what? Converse with shadows?"

"Well, yes, but, I m-meant resist the cold. I'm f-f-freezing!" Nightmare Night chuckled.

"We are friends with the wind, we control its icy breeze. That is why We are unaffected by its chill. We are used to it, our body has adjusted."

"T-T-That's astonishing!" I said rubbing my arms. Nightmare Night ran his index finger up my neck, sending a chill up my spine.

"But you, you are mortal," he said. I looked down when he said that. It was not true. "You cannot withstand the cold like We can." He chuckled. "We are stronger than you." I nodded and started to cough. I began to feel weak at the knees.

"P-Please," I said, "I-I need warmth." Nightmare Night rolled his eyes.

"Very well." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a burnt out and dusty fireplace. "Here is where warmth comes from, but, We aren't exactly sure how to start it. However, you are human, you make warmth in your cottages and in your lanterns. So, get to it." I nodded and gulped. I had to make fire, but I couldn't do like I normally would. At home, I would just snap my fingers and my fireplace would light. But here, I had to start a fire like a human being, without my powers. I picked up two rocks on the ground and began clicking them together until I got a spark. The dead wood in the fireplace burst into flame and I sighed happily when I felt the warmth and light of the fire on my face. Nightmare Night gasped softly and stared directly into the flames. It was like he was in a trace, completely motionless.

"Nightmare Night?" He reached his hand out toward the fire, his fingers inches away from the flame. I gasped and grabbed his arm, pulling him back before he burned himself. "Nightmare Night no!" He blinked his eyes and shook himself out of the trace. He looked at me directly in my eyes, allowing me to see the fear inside his. In the light of the fire, I could really see what he looked like. He had dark black hair and pale white skin, with not a blemish in sight. He was wearing dark eyeliner and shadow, and his ears were pierced. His lips were a soft pink color and they were glossed lightly. He didn't look like a fierce monster that would visit me in my nightmares. He looked...beautiful. He pushed me and moved away from me.

"We did not ask for your help!" I huffed.

"You're welcome." He looked down and rubbed his arms. I saw that he looked uneasy, so I decided to change the subject. "So, um, I'd like to ask you a quick question." Nightmare Night turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"A question?" I nodded.

"I came to speak with you, remember?" Nightmare Night waved his left hand in the hair, as if he was shooing away what I just said.

"Very well, ask your question."

"The townsfolk say that...you steal children."

"That's not a question," barked Nightmare Night at me viciously, "That is a statement!"

"I'm not done," I replied. "I was going to say that I didn't really know if I should believe it at first, but, then when I saw you with those two little girls, it didn't look like you were 'stealing' them. What I don't understand is...why do you do that? What you were doing with the girls, I mean." Nightmare Night remained still for a moment, then he spoke softly and less aggressive than what I had heard earlier.

"Those villagers are not fit to take care of children. They don't deserve to possess the beauty and innocence of a child, because they will only taint and ruin it."

"But..." I said, "what makes you think that?"

"You said you would only ask one quick question!" Nightmare Night snapped, back to his aggressive sounding tone. I sighed.

"Sorry, you're right." I stood up and dusted myself off. "I guess I better be going. It'll be morning soon." As I started toward the door, Nightmare Night grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he said, "will...will you be back tomorrow night?" I smiled a little.

"You want me to come back?" Nightmare Night laughed.

"Ha! Of course not! It's just...We think you could be useful to us."

"Useful?" Nightmare Night nodded.

"Yes. Because you are a villager, you can go back and forth into town during the daylight hours, when all the shops are open."

"Oh, okay," I said, "But what would you need from the shops?"

"We are low on water and food," said Nightmare Night, "We also need flowers."

"Flowers? For wha-"

"Do not ask questions!" Shouted Nightmare Night, startling me. "Just get what We ask!" I nodded quickly and ran towards the door. Before I left the dilapidated castle, I turned back around and looked at Nightmare Night.

"Excuse me?" I called, causing Nightmare Night to turn his head to see me. "I forgot to tell you something." He grunted in annoyance.

"What?"

"My name is Lux." Nightmare Night walked toward me. Before I could even blink he was standing in front of me.

"Lux," he said, running his ringed fingers across my cheek. I blushed lightly and smiled.

"And what's your name? I highly doubt it's really Nightmare Night...is it?" Nightmare Night chuckled.

"It's not." He smirked at me flirtatiously. "The townsfolk has given us that name out of fear. But it seems as if you don't have fear of us, so you may call us Tenebris."

"Tenebris," I said to myself, "That's a wonderful name." For a moment, I thought I saw Tenebris smile, but then he turned away, waved his hand at me and said,

"Now get out before I make my shadows drag you out."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following day at dusk, I returned to Tenebris's kingdom of darkness. In one hand, I carried the things he asked for in a woven basket, and in the other I held a lit candle to see where I was going. I walked into the castle, which looked much different in the candlelight. I could see the long and torn carpet that covered the floor. It was probably one of the finest carpets ever made in its time. I walked over to a pile of colored broken glass. Dust scattered on the floor as I reached down and picked up a piece. The piece had a man and woman's face on it, side by side. The woman had long dark blue hair and the man had bright yellow eyes, just like Tenebris.

"Are these his parents?" I whispered softly. "Are they the ones that turned evil?" Normally I would never ever take something that didn't belong to me, because that's wrong, but I thought it would be useful to keep it with me if I wanted to ask questions about it later. I put the piece of the window into my basket underneath all of Tenebris's things and continued on. With the candlelight, I could now see that the castle had many different doors and corridors to explore. I knew I shouldn't have been snooping, but I was just so intrigued by this whole place that I couldn't help myself. I needed to find Tenebris anyway. I turned to the left of the throne room and wandered into the nearest corridor. The walls of the hall were decorated in aging tapestries, depicting what I assumed to be historical events of the Nocte people.

"Wow," I whispered, "this is so amazing. I wish Mom could see this." I continued down the hall until I spied an open door. I peered my head inside. "Tenebris?" I whispered. "Are you in here?" I walked inside carefully and looked around curiously. The wallpaper was torn and peeling, the wall cracking with old age. In the corner of the room was something covered by a sheet. It was square and quite large. I approached it and carefully removed the sheet, releasing thousands of dust particles into the air. I coughed and waved my hand back and forth to shoo the dust out of my breathing space. That's when I noticed the object covered by the sheet. It was a baby's crib. The sheets and pillow were still soft and smooth, protected from the filth that would've built up all these years. I frowned in sadness, thinking of a small innocent little infant being taken from the world just because it was a Nocte. I felt tears building up, but I didn't cry. I turned to leave, when I heard a crinkling noise under my foot. I moved my foot and bent down to pick up what I had stepped on. It was a very tiny book. The cover was made of worn down brown leather and the corners were frayed. I slowly flipped through it, carefully examining what was on each page. The first couple of pages were just scribbles and childish drawings. I smiled at one drawing of a small boy, building a snowman with his mother and father. However, as I continued, the pictures began to change. No longer did I see happy memories of a child, but instead, I saw lonely thoughts of a forgotten soul. The boy's parents were no longer in the drawings, only him with blue crayon tears. I kept flipping, wanting to learn more and more. Finally, the drawings stopped and words took their place. The handwriting was messy with several words misspelled.

"Journal," I read, "Mommy and Daddy are still sleeping. They have been sleeping for tree moons. The sun won't go away like it should be and I hear yelling and loud noises from the mortal lands. I am weally scared. I hope Mommy wakes up soon. I need a hug." I frowned as I flipped by the next few pages. The writing on this page was much better than before and it was longer too.

"Dear Journal, Mommy and Daddy are still sleeping. I'm starting to get scared. Earlier I was hungry, so I went out to the backyard and found a blueberry bush. It was really yummy! I saved sum berries for Mommy and Daddy for when they wake up. Guess what? I started reading Daddy's books. Sum of the words are big, but I'm getting better. I bet Daddy will be so proud of me when he wakes up." I flipped through a few more pages. I noticed the writing got progressively better as time went by, but before I could read anymore,

:"What are you doing in here?" I gasped in surprise and turned around to see Tenebris standing over me. I chuckled nervously.

"Hehe...Hi Tenebris! I was just-"

"Snooping around where you should not be!" He snatched the journal away from me. "This is ours! You do not touch what is ours!" I stood up and looked pleadingly at Tenebris.

"But Tenebris, I wasn't snooping! Well, maybe a little, but it wasn't for a bad reason. I was just curious about your culture and I wanted to know more."  
"We don't care!" Shouted Tenebris angrily. "It's ours! You can't touch it!"

"But," I said softly, "can I just borrow it for a little while?" Tenebris growled at me.

"NO!" He shrieked, his voice doubled and multi-pitched. "IT'S OURS!" He stomped his foot hard on the floor, a flash of lightening and a roar of thunder boomed from the window. I backed away in fear. Maybe Mom was right. Maybe I should've been more careful.

"I-I'm sorry," I whimpered, trembling in fright. "P-Please, don't hurt me." Tenebris snarled at me, then I thought I heard him gasp softly. He winced quietly.

"We won't hurt you..." He spoke gently and bashful. "You _are _afraid of us like the others..." He looked down and rubbed his right arm.

"Tenebris," I said, "I'm not that scared, really. You just surprised me. You were right to raise your voice at me. I shouldn't have been looking at something that didn't belong to me. I'm sorry." Tenebris looked at me, his yellow eyes switching from me to the floor.

"You...are forgiven. Don't touch my things without permission anymore...I don't like it." I nodded.

"Alright. Oh!" I moved the basket in front of me so Tenebris could see. "I brought your things!" I smiled and watched as Tenebris's eyes widened with curiosity. He took the basket from me and dug through it. He pulled out the baguette of bread I bought him and took a large bite from it.

"Mmmmmm," he purred with his mouth full, "What an intoxication for my taste buds!" I giggled.

"The baker just finished baking them when I bought it and I made sure I got the softest one."

"I must share this with my friends!" It was my turned to be intrigued.

"Friends? There are more of you?" I followed Tenebris as quick as I could, given that he moved as fast as lightning. He went outside behind the castle and cleared his throat. He began to sing a lovely melody that seemed to echo across the land. As he did, various animals began to surround us. Bats, cats, owls, opossums, snakes, spiders, and crows formed a circle around the two of us. I hid behind Tenebris, frightened by the snakes that were hissing at my feet. Tenebris knelt down in front of the critters and broke off a piece of the baguette for them to eat.

"Here friends," he whispered softly, "We brought some food." The creatures chewed and nibbled on the bread, purring and cooing as Tenebris ran his fingers across their backs. Tenebris chuckled as the spiders ran across his fingers, then they gathered on a small patch of dead grass. In a matter of minutes, the spiders crafted a blanket of spiderwebs for Tenebris. I gently and carefully patted each one of them in thanks. "That is all my friends. Away with you!" The animals fled as quickly as they came and Tenebris took my arm. "This way." I nodded and went with Tenebris. He took me deeper into the outside of his dark world and stopped me in front of a tall dead oak tree. The bark was blue and chipped with age. Tenebris dug through the basket and cupped the flowers into his hands.

"Do you like them?" I asked. "They're frosted plum daisies! I figured you'd love their dark color."

"Mother and Father will love them." I gasped with a smile. His mom and dad must've woken up after all!

"Where are they?" I asked happily, looking around. Tenebris suddenly scowled at me.

"You cannot see them. Only I can." He growled at me. I knew this was a sensitive topic, so I didn't push forward.

"Okay Tenebris," I said, "I'll respect your wishes." Tenebris smirked a little, then walked behind the dead tree. I could hear the sound of faint whispering, but I couldn't make it out. Out of impulse, I peaked behind the dead oak and saw Tenebris knelt down on the ground. Next to him laid his parents, two boney corpses, rotting and decomposing. I covered my mouth in shock.

"Mother, Father," said Tenebris, "these flowers are for you."

"Those are his parents," I thought to myself, "He talks to them...like they're alive..."

"Mother," continued Tenebris, "We hope these flowers please you and Father. They're all We could do at short notice. The townspeople still don't like us...and in the morning, We're weak and can't protect ourselves from the villagers...or the Solem."

"The Solem?" I had almost forgotten why I was associating with Tenebris in the first place...

"Well," said Tenebris standing up, "We must be going now. We have a mortal guest to take care of. I know, Mother. I'll be careful, don't worry. Goodnight, Mother and Father. Pleasant dreams." Tenebris bowed with respect to his parents and headed back to where I was standing. I sprinted back to where I was standing so that Tenebris wouldn't catch me snooping.

"Hi!" I greeted Tenebris panting lightly. "That was fast!" Tenebris rolled his eyes, then gasped as he looked at the sky.

"The sun is ready to rise," he said, "You must leave now. We have to get out of sight." He pushed me to the edge of his lands and the village lands.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" Tenebris gently massaged my shoulders for a short second and whispered in my ear.

"The night will wait for you, sweet Lux," I purred involuntarily and became weak at my knees. "Don't keep us waiting long." He chuckled and pushed me down the hill that separated the Nocte territory from the village. I tumbled down the hill, laughing happily, until I rested at the bottom. I sighed in bliss. I felt so...peculiar. So warm and fuzzy on the inside. I couldn't help but giggle and smile. I couldn't get Tenebris off my mind. He was just so...so...amazing. I wondered if he felt the same way...could he? I shook it off and started on my way back to the Castle of the Solem. I needed to ask Mom, or any of my Solem brethren, if they knew more about Tenebris.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Solem castle was abuzz with people, moving about and preparing for the Autumnal Equinox. Usually, it was a time for rejoice and celebration. Fall was one of my favorite seasons, with its beautifully colored leaves and moderately chill weather. However, recently Mom and the other Solem Council leaders were nervous about the equinox. I assumed their fear had to do with Tenebris...I walked around the bright castle halls, admiring the new scenery and warmth of the sun that was shining through the large windows that expanded the walls. I stopped behind two of my older brothers, who were hanging up a new tapestry.

"Solis!" I called, "Lucidus! I'm back!" My brothers turned around, smiled, and hugged me tight.

"We've been worried sick about you, little bro!" Said Solis as he squeezed me with love. Solis was a very tall guy with large muscles and adonis features, but he also had the warmest and biggest heart of all the Solem people. Lucidus was also taller than me, but only by a few inches. He was skinny and lean, but he had bright and beautiful green eyes. He shared that with Solis. Both he and Solis shared my dark brown hair, but that was the only feature we shared.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lucidus. "Did the Nocte creature hurt you?"

"No," I said giggling, "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"He?" Chimed in Solis. I nodded.

"Yes! It is a he and he has a name! Isn't that the most fascinating thing you've ever heard?!" Solis and Lucidus looked at me like I was insane.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why are you both looking at me like that?" Solis put his hand on my shoulder.

"Little buddy," he said, "you haven't been...getting close to this creature...have you?" I looked at Lucidus, who looked just as concerned as Solis. I got the impression that they weren't the ones I should share my discoveries with.

"No," I lied, "well, okay yes. But it's not what you think!"

"Lux," whispered Lucidus, "do you realize that you could be tried for treason! The Nocte are evil!"

"I know that!" I whispered back, "I'm not getting close for the reason you think."

"Oh really?" Said Solis, "Explain then." I grunted in frustration and thought quickly of an excuse. I couldn't stand lying to my brothers, it went against all of my morals, but I had to.

"Mom sent me on a special mission to eliminate the Nocte creature."

"Tell us something we don't know, Lux."

"I'm getting to that! So, the reason I'm getting close to it is to gain its trust. Then, when the time is right, I'll get rid of it once and for all!" Solis and Lucidus looked pleased with my story.

"I didn't know you had it in you, little buddy!" Said Solis as he patted my back with pride.

"Yeah," added Lucidus, "I thought you were all rainbows and lollipops." I lowered my eyebrows at him. Lucidus would always pick on me for my "overloving" nature.

"That's not funny." I said seriously.

"Don't listen to him, Lux." Said Solis, "He wishes he was in the position you were. I mean, who wouldn't wanna take down an evil Nocte?" I smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Hehe yeah...Living the dream! Anyway, have you guys seen Mom? I need to ask her a few questions that might aid me in my mission." Solis and Lucidus nodded.

"She's in the conference room with the Elder Caelum discussing some preparations for the Autumnal Equinox. But I'm not sure if y-"

"Thanks guys!" I hugged both of my brothers one last time and skipped along. "See you later!" I skipped down the hallway to the conference room, waving hello to anyone who passed me. I knocked on the conference room and slowly opened it up. Inside I saw Mom and Elder Caelum staring in my direction.

"Oh Lux!" Said Mom. "You've returned!" She looked at Elder Caelum with a smile. "I told you he could handle it!" I blushed, closed the door behind me, and moved closer to Mom and Elder Caelum.

"Mom," I said, "thank you for the warm welcome, but I haven't done what you asked me yet..."

"So the beast still lives?" Elder Caelum was tall, dark, and mysterious. His voice was deep and quite frightening, like thunder. His hair was long and silver with age. His eyes had no color in them and his skin was wrinkled and looked smooth. He wore a long black robe that was dusty and torn after years of being worn. But the most memorable thing about Elder Caelum was his scar. Elder Caelum's scar ran down from his forehead, through his right eye, and down his right cheek. I gulped and nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes sir, it does. I ju-"

"If the creature lives," continued Elder Caelum, "than why are you here, boy? Do you not understand that time is of the essence?"

"Well, I-I just had some questions whose answers are crucial to me completing my task." Elder Caelum rolled his eyes and looked at Mom.

"Did you not tell him of how time is an important factor in his mission? Because right now he is wasting it!"

"Please Elder Caelum, I'm sure it will be quick." Mom gave me a stern look. "Lux, what are these questions you need to ask?" I reached into the basket I was carrying with me and pulled out the piece of stained glass I got from Tenebris's castle.

"I need to know who these people are and what happened to them." Mom gasped as she and Elder Caelum got view of the glass. Elder Caelum took the glass from me, examining it thoroughly.

"Lux," said Mom in shock, "you got this from the Castle of Nocte, didn't you?"

"Well...yeah...but..."

"Why did you go there?!"

"Didn't you ask me to?"

"No!" I jumped back in surprise. Mom never rose her voice like that to me before. "I asked you to take care of the beast, not go into its lair! That's where it's most powerful! Do you know what could've happened to you?!" Mom ran up to me and hugged me tight. "I don't know what'd I do if that creature took you away from me!" I patted Mom's back gently.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm fine. And Mom, you won't believe it, but he let me into his castle! He brought me there and we talked!"

"He?" Elder Caelum raised his scarred eyebrow at me.

"Yeah! His name is Tenebris and he was so kind! Granted he does have a bit of a temper, but he can do these amazing things like-"

"Lux that's enough!" Mom made me jump back a little in fear. "That creature is incapable of kindness. It's trying to trick you! If you don't kill it soon...we won't have any power to stop it..." I tilted my head in confusion.

"M-Mom? Is there something you're not telling me?" Mom sighed, but before she could speak, Elder Caelum interrupted her.

"Child, you say the creature let you into its home?" I nodded. "And...it didn't try to harm you?"

"Well, at first he had the shadows wrap me up, but then he told them I was okay." Elder Caelum looked once again at the stained glass piece.

"You wish to learn about these creatures?" I nodded.

"Yes very much! It'll help me better to understand Tene-...I mean...my enemy, sir."

"Hmmm...Come with me. I will tell you all that I know about these Nocte, if you tell me all that you know about the one that plagues Gemina. Do we have a deal?" Mom moved in front of me.

"Elder Caelum what do you think you're d-"

"Silence! I am talking to the boy." Mom backed away sheepishly and Elder Caelum looked at me. "What do you say, boy? Do we have a deal?" I looked at my mom, who nodded, then I looked back at Elder Caelum.

"If I tell you what I know...can you promise me you won't bring any harm to the creature?" Elder Caelum chuckled.

"That's your job, isn't it?" I fake smiled.

"Yes sir. Don't want anyone stealing my thunder. Hehe..." Elder Caelum smirked.

"I like you, boy. Very well, no harm will come to it at my hands." I smiled a little bit, this time genuinely. I followed closely behind Elder Caelum as he lead me to a room in the deepest and darkest part of the castle.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The room Elder Caelum brought me to was dusty and covered with cobwebs. I was surprised by how little light was brought into the room. I had always thought that the Castle of Solem was designed so that each and every nook of it would illuminate, but this room proved me wrong. The walls were aligned with bookshelves, tall and wide. At the center of the room was a desk and leather armchair. I ran my hand across one of the dusty bookshelves as I walked to get a look at the titles of the books. The Ancient History of the Solem, The Sun and What it Gives Us, they were all textbooks I recognized from my school years. They weren't the kind of books I expected an Elder to have. I assumed he'd have more...unknown books.

"Elder Caelum," I said shakily, "what is this place? And, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have textbooks from the Solem schools?" Elder Caelum stopped and turned to face me.

"This is where I reside, where all my work gets done. My library contains textbooks from Solem schools because I needed to read them and study them like you did." I blushed, embarrassed by my stupidity.

"Right, duh, sorry. I guess your teacher let you keep them, huh?" Elder Caelum put his hood down and smiled a little at me.

"No, because I did not have a teacher. I learned what I did on my own." Now I was confused.

"But you must've gone to school?" Elder Caelum chuckled.

"I did, but not to the same school you did." Now I was confused beyond belief.

"You mean...like a private school for people who want to be Elders?" Elder Caelum shook his head.

"I suppose you would call it a mortal school." I gasped dramatically in shock.

"Y-You're a mortal!?" Elder Caelum shook his head and pulled out a chair for me in front of his desk. "But wait, that doesn't make any sense," I said, taking a seat. "I have so many questions!" Elder Caelum raised his hand to silence me.

"I will tell you everything in good time, Lux. But in order for me to do that, I'll need you to stop talking and listen." I blushed lightly and nodded.

"Okay, sorry." Elder Caelum smirked and snapped his fingers, igniting a candle on his desk. He cleared his throat and began to tell me the answers.

"I am not a mortal, I am a Nocte. Well, I suppose that is only half true. My father was a Solem, but my mother was a Nocte." I leaned in close to hear Elder Caelum better. This was gonna be good, I could tell.

"I didn't know Noctes and Solems could have children."

"They can't." Elder Caelum moved his silver hair back and ran his index finger down his scar. "I was born with this scar as a result of my mother and my father's powers being combined. It's too much power for a developing child to receive at once. That is why it is forbidden for a creature of the night and a bringer of the day to be together. My parents raised me in secret, disguising themselves as mortals and living amongst the villagers of Gemina. However, even though they were disguised as mortals, they did not keep me ignorant to my heritage. My mother taught me how to simple things, like blend in with the shadows and create winds that carried messages as they blew. My father taught me how to take in the energy from the sun to use as my own and how to create flames and light through my hands. Together, they taught me to keep my powers in check and to control myself. For a few years, I went to school like any other mortal child with the knowledge that I must blend in with them, but at home my parents would teach me the history of both the Nocte and the Solem. I had a normal and happy childhood. One day, I came home from school and my parents told me to pack my things, that I was going to go somewhere special. Excited and unaware of where I was going, I did as I was told. It turned out that the Solem had discovered my mother and father's relationship and wanted to eradicate the monstrosity they created..." I gasped.

"That's awful! How could the-" Elder Caelum gave me a stern look, silencing me immediately.

"As I was saying," continued Elder Caelum, "in order to keep me safe, my parents brought me to the Castle of Solem, where my father took me to a woman called Elder Illuminare. After that moment, I never saw my mother or my father ever again. I can still remember my father tearfully kissing my head, telling me everything was going to be alright..." I winced and wanted so badly to give Elder Caelum a tight hug to comfort him. I can't imagine what it must've been like having to be abandoned...

"I'm so sorry," I whispered softly.

"Don't be," replied Elder Caelum, "My parents did what they did because they loved me. The fact that I am still alive today is proof that their sacrifice was not in vain. We're getting off topic. Anyway, Elder Illuminare told me that I should not share my heritage with any of the Solem people. She warned me of the dire consequences that would occur if they knew. She taught me how to strengthen my Solem powers and gave me all the knowledge of those before her, providing me with everything I would need to become an Elder in the future. When she passed away, I took her place on the council." Elder Caelum paced around his desk slowly. "For years I have had to hide my inner thoughts and beliefs to please the Solem Council, going along with a facade...you are the first Solem I have told this information to and probably will ever tell to."

"I'm honored you would tell me this," I said shyly, "but why me? What does this all mean to me?" Elder Caelum sat down in his leather armchair and looked at me right in my eyes.

"I've told you all this because you are the only one who Tenebris has let in since his incident."

"What incident?" Elder Caelum sighed and looked down at his hands.

"When Tenebris was very young, his parents were killed right before his eyes by angry townspeople..." I gasped and covered my mouth. "The villagers believed that the Nocte had turned evil, so they figured they would act to save themselves. After Tenebris's parents were killed, the Solem Council decreed that the evil Nocte would be eradicated forever, protecting the world from eternal night...Being half-Nocte, I was devastated to know that I would take part in the genocide of my mother's people. When I heard that Tenebris had survived the attack, I had secretly been leaving food and water for him to survive. I felt that my mother would want me to help her people live on..."

"So that's how Tenebris has survived all this time...Wait, if you're part Nocte and you're not evil, and Tenebris is Nocte and not evil, we should go tell the council so that they can help! I'm sure they would!"

"Keep your voice down!" Snapped Elder Caelum, making me wince. "The council wants nothing more to do with the Nocte other than their demise. I would know, I'm on it...They've been planning this for years..."

"Then...why hasn't anyone gotten to Tenebris before me?" Elder Caelum chuckled.

"Oh they've tried," he said with a smirk, "but every soldier who volunteered to 'vanquish the Nocte menace' has never returned." I gulped. "That is why you intrigued me. You're still around and you claim that Tenebris has willingly let you in, shown you kindness even...You're different than the others."

"Elder Caelum, why is it important that Tenebris be...you know...before the Autumnal Equinox?" Elder Caelum took a deep breath.

"The Autumnal Equinox is an important time of year for the Nocte. It's when the day starts getting shorter and the night grows longer. Tenebris will become even more powerful than they already fear he is, making him unstoppable by any Solem."

"Will he be dangerous?"

"He could be. Without his parents being around, Tenebris most likely would not know how to contain all that power inside him. It will wrap around whatever emotional energy is most apparent and manipulate it in a way where it can be unleashed in a catastrophic way...He will be dangerous to himself as well... " I stood up from my chair.

"Is there anyway we can help him?"

"You will. He must like you."

"I like him too." I blushed.

"Then continue to show him kindness. He may be difficult at times, shouting and angry, but think of it as a childish tantrum. Because that is all it is. He had no parents to teach him right or wrong, no one to show him love or care. That is what you must do. Be gentle and have patience, it will pay off." I rubbed my arm. I wasn't sure I was the right person for this, but I had to be strong. For Tenebris.

"I can do it. I will do it. I'd do anything for Tenebris." Elder Caelum smiled.

"I knew you were a good one," He patted my back gently. "Don't worry, you're not doing this alone. I'll help you whenever you need it and I will continue to provide Tenebris with whatever he may need. But I must warn you. The Autumnal Equinox is a few weeks away, and when time becomes short and the council realizes that Tenebris is still alive...things will be rough for the both of you. Will you be able to handle that?" I gulped and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I would be.

"I think I can. I don't want Tenebris to be hurt." Elder Caelum nodded and once again patted my back.

"There is great strength in you, Lux. I have faith in you." I blushed and smiled. I liked this mission a lot more than I liked the one Mom gave me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I spent the rest of my time in the Castle of Solem explaining to Elder Caelum everything I had learned about Tenebris. It wasn't much, but it seemed like a lot to Elder Caelum. In return for my information, Elder Caelum told me all about the history of the Nocte and about Tenebris's parents. He told me that Tenebris was born on Halloween to two Nocte creatures called Luna and Spíritus. He said he never knew them in person, but that they were in power when his parents were still alive. Everything he told me was just so fascinating! I wondered why they didn't teach us Nocte history in school. After a while, Elder Caelum rose from his desk and looked out the window.

"It's late," he said looking out the window, the moonlight reflecting off his colorless eyes. "Now is the perfect time for you to leave without any Solem to stop you." Elder Caelum gave me back my basket and placed inside it some water and blankets. "These are for Tenebris. With Autumn coming, he'll need more warmth. I'm sure the other blankets I gave him are tattered and torn by now." I smiled as I took the basket from Elder Caelum.

"Thank you for helping Tenebris all this time. And for helping me now. I really was afraid to do this on my own and now I don't have to be." Elder Caelum smiled.

"You're welcome. If you wish to contact me at any time, you may through mail. Just let one of the townspeople know it is for me, and only me. The Solem guards trust the mortals, just make sure the mortal knows not to say it is from you." I nodded.

"Thank you again." Elder Caelum pointed to the door.

"Go!" I chuckled softly and silently crept out of his room and the castle. Luckily, everyone was sleeping so I didn't have to deal with questioning and confrontation. As I walked through Gemina, I admired how beautiful the small houses looked in the moonlight. I always loved candlelight, so it was great seeing all the candlelit lanterns outside each home. I walked carefully into Tenebris's dark kingdom and knocked on the castle doors.

"Tenebris?" I called. "It's Lux! I apologize for being so late, but I wanted to get you some more supplies." No answer. I gently pushed on the door, letting me inside. I roamed the castle corridors, searching for Tenebris, calling his name gently. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash coming from the south corridor. I ran down it and was halted by a vase flying out of one of the rooms. I gasped and carefully walked inside the room. "T-Tenebris?" He was standing in the middle of the room, panting hard and growling. He was moving so fast it look like he was disappearing from one place to another. One second he was in the corner of the room, another and he was in the center. It made my head hurt just watching him. He was throwing furniture everywhere and he was screaming as he did so.

"Tenebris?" I said louder with concern. "A-Are you okay?" Tenebris gasped and looked at me. He smiled brightly and before I could blink, Tenebris had his arms around me tightly in a warm embrace.

"Oh Lux, it's you!" He said, squeezing me tightly. "We thought you were never coming back! We are ever so glad that you're back!" I blinked my eyes in confusion and shock, blushing red. Tenebris had never acted like he appreciated my company before. He would always brush it off with a rude remark or something. Now here he was being so happy that I had returned. He nuzzled my forehead softly. "We stayed up to wait for you all day," he continued, "but you didn't come. A-And then, you still weren't here after We raised the moon...the shadows told us that you had left because you were afraid...that the day creatures told you awful things about us. Awful things that aren't true!" Tenebris squeezed me harder and his heartbeat was gaining pace. I could tell he was getting upset. I soothingly pet his head, my fingers twirling small pieces of his hair.

"Shh," I whispered, "don't get upset, I'm here. The shadows were wrong. I'm not afraid of you and I don't believe anything bad anyone has said about you." Tenebris looked down at me, his wide yellow eyes illuminating in the darkness.

"W-Where did you go then? Why did you lie and say you were coming when you didn't?!" Small tremors occurred around us. I gulped, then stroked Tenebris's back slowly.

"I didn't lie," I said, speaking soft and calmly, "I'm here, I came. I was getting you more supplies and lost track of time. Please don't get upset." Tenebris's breathing regulated and the tremors slowly stopped. He loosened his grip on my body and I sighed with relief. Tenebris closed his eyes and nuzzled my cheek.

"Please don't go for so long again," he whispered softly, "Please Lux?" I nodded and patted his shoulder blades reassuringly.

"I won't, I promise." Tenebris let me go and smiled a little. I smiled back. "I like it when you smile, Tenebris." Tenebris looked down and rubbed his arm.

"We have not smiled in...such a very long time..." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we'll just have to change that." Tenebris laughed softly. I had never heard him laugh so clearly before. His laugh was so sweet, pure, and infectious. I adored it!

"What have you brought us?" He asked, curiously looking at my basket.

"Some new blankets! With Autumn coming, you'll need them for the chilly weather." Tenebris chuckled as he rubbed the soft blanket I gave him on his cheek.

"We have become accustom to the cold," he said, "but it'll be nice to feel warmth again."

"I also brought you some more water. Don't want you dying of thirst!" I placed the large container of water on the floor of the room. I took a paper cup out of my basket and filled it with some water from the container. "Here, have a sip." Tenebris cautiously took the cup from my hand. Before he drank, Tenebris sniffed the water. I giggled as I watch Tenebris examined the cup and its contents. He closed his eyes and drank.

"Mmmm," said Tenebris after he drank. "It is good to drink water again." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean? If you haven't been drinking water, how have you survived?" Tenebris chuckled.

"We drink Father's juice." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Your father's...juice?" Tenebris nodded and took my arm, pulling me into another room. It was large and looked different. It was kept in much better condition than the other rooms and had a large window that spanned the left wall of the room. It gave a perfect view of the moon and the stars. I swear you probably could've seen every constellation if you wanted to. Tenebris reached under the large bed and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"We used to see Father drinking from bottles like this before he went away. He used to tell us that it was not for a child and that We could have some when We were older. Now, We are older, so what the hell?" Tenebris popped the cover off the whiskey and took a sip of it. "Mmmm," he purred. Tenebris held the bottle toward me. "Would you like a sip, Lux? It's bitter at first, but after a while you get used to the taste." I put my hand up and moved the bottle away from me.

"No thank you, I don't drink. You shouldn't drink that, Tenebris. It's bad for you."

"But I like it," replied Tenebris. "And if it was bad for us, why would Father let me have some?"

"Well, a little is okay on occasion, but having a lot is bad for your body." Tenebris rolled his eyes and took another sip.

"Whatever, if Father could have it, it's okay for us. We will not have you preach to us what is right and what is wrong. You are just a mortal and We are a Nocte. You do what We say, not the other way around." Tenebris took another sip and I put my hands on my hips.

"Fine," I said, "I guess if you wanna be that way, I'll just go then." Tenebris gasped and looked at me.

"You can't go! You promised!" I smirked. I caught his attention.

"Well, if you're gonna keep drinking like that, I'm gonna leave and never come back." Tenebris looked down at his whiskey and looked at me, biting his bottom lip.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Tenebris threw the bottle of whiskey onto the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. I gasped.

"Tenebris be careful of the glass! You could hurt yourself!" Tenebris waved his hand and the shadows consumed the pieces of glass, giving him room to walk. "Oh good," I said with a sigh, "you moved it. I was so scared you were gonna get cut." Tenebris looked slightly confused.

"You were scared for us...and not of us?" I nodded. "Oh...Lux, why do you like us so much? None of the other villagers ever dared to come near us in over 17 years...why have you?" I had to think of explanation quickly. I didn't want to lie to Tenebris, but I couldn't tell him I was sent by the Solem to kill him! He'd hate me forever and I'd never be able to explain to him that I don't want to kill him because I may...have feelings for him. I had to say something!

"Well...I was curious as to why everyone was so fearful of you. I'm not the type of person to judge someone before I get to know them, so I figured the only way to get to know you was to approach you." Tenebris fluttered his eyelashes at me and leaned in close, giving a very sexual smirk.

"And," he said seductively, running his hands down my chest, causing me to blush immensely, "how do you feel now, dear sweet Lux?" Tenebris caressed my cheek with his ringed fingers. "How would you judge us?" I blushed even more. His voice was just so...uh! I can't even describe it. It was like it was melting me.

"W-Well...I-I...I think you're amazing." Tenebris chuckled.

"We can be so much more amazing, Lux." He grabbed my butt and squeezed.

"Tenebris!" Tenebris laughed and let go.

"Forgive us, Lux," he said with a wink, "but We just couldn't resist." I must've been as pink as a pomegranate by then. "It's too fun to tease you." We both laughed as I tried to hide my bright red cheeks in my shirt.

"Okay okay," I said, "you've had your fun."

"Oh," said Tenebris as he ran his index finger up my chin seductively, "We haven't had all our fun just yet." I gulped.

"Okay, seriously now, stop fooling around!" Tenebris and I laughed and smiled.  
"Sorry Lux," Tenebris moved some of my stray hairs behind my ears and sighed. "We haven't had someone to play with us in such a long time." It was my turn to sigh now.

"I know...I wish there was a way to show everyone who you really are. Instead of the monster they think you are." Tenebris looked down.

"It is of no use, Lux. They have never liked us...and they never shall."

"Don't say that," I said, gently caressing Tenebris's cheek. "They just haven't gotten the chance to know the real you. I'm sure once they do, they'd accept you with open arms." Tenebris shook his head.

"We don't want to be friends with them anyway, Lux. They took Mother and Father away from us..." Tenebris began to sob and tears started leaking down his cheeks. As he started crying, I could hear raindrops tapping against the old windows of the castle.

"No Tenebris, the people who took your family away from you are gone. This is a whole new generation of people. They aren't the same as they were back then." I gently wiped away the black tears that leaked down Tenebris's face. "No tears, Tenebris. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry." Tenebris looked at me, his yellow eyes wide and watery.

"Y-you think We are...beautiful?" I nodded slowly, lost in Tenebris's enchanting and mesmerizing eyes.

"Of course," I replied, "I've never met someone so gorgeous in my entire life." Tenebris placed his hand under my chin.

"Lux," he whispered, his eyes closing slowly as he pulled my face closer to his own, "our sweet, caring Lux." Before I could do anything else, Tenebris had me in a deep and passionate kiss. The attraction was so strong, so powerful, I leaned in closer, begging for more. Tenebris gripped onto the hairs on the back of my head and pushed my mouth deeper into his. I had never felt so full of bliss and love. I moaned as Tenebris yanked hard on my hair and he moaned as I ran my hands softly down his back. I could feel the ground shaking around us and I could hear lightning crack and bang, but I didn't care and neither did Tenebris. There were no words to describe how wonderful of a kiss it was. Oh I swear it went on forever. I could feel the light and warmth in my body trying to escape, but I had to hold it in or Tenebris would know I was a Solem. Then, right before I was ready to burst with light, Tenebris released me from our kiss. We were both panting and gasping for breath. Tenebris smirked and ran his fingers across my lips.

"Our Lux," he growled possessively and sexily. I purred at his touch, my knees so close to giving out. Oh sweet God there were no words to describe his attractiveness! He wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled my nose with his own. I kissed his nose softly.

"I swear," I whispered, "I will do whatever I can to help you, Tenebris. And I will never leave you, never. I promise." Tenebris and I laid on the castle floor and snuggled for all the remaining hours of the night. And as our eyes became heavy to sleep, the sun rose behind us. It was in that moment that I became the first Solem in history to sleep during the daytime. I thought about my people. how my mother would frown upon to this disrespectful act. Then I thought about Tenebris. Tenebris wouldn't care, Tenebris wouldn't be upset with me for something as stupid as that. I swooned.

"Oh Tenebris," I thought as I fell asleep, "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."


End file.
